Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular decking system that can be assembled and disassembled for reconfiguration, relocation, and expansion; and more particularly relates to a modular decking system comprised of panels that assemble to form a deck, anchors that uniformly bear the weight from the panels, and fastening components that rotatably lock the panels to the anchors and to the surface to restrict lateral movement therebetween.
Description of the Related Art
Installation of permanent decking requires a specialized skill set and is labor intensive, sometimes requiring footings to be dug or other construction. Traditional decks are often constructed to be a fixed in place and cannot be relocated and can only be removed or relocated through destructive means. Although modular decking kits having attachable members are known in the art, they are often fabricated from wooden members which may warp, splinter, or rot. Most modular decking comprises rectangular decking members affixed together on a subgrade, joists, beams or framing to form a larger deck. These members are not easily secured, transported and detached. Maintenance may be required to protect wooden decking from the elements and seal the surface from moisture. Variations in temperature and humidity cause them to expand and contract, which loosens the metal connection hardware. Lumber used in constructing traditional decking is also susceptible to deterioration by mildew, mold, and infestation.
In many instances, modular decking is not efficient or easily assembled in the construction of a decking. What is needed in the art is a multipurpose, lightweight decking, which does can be easily assembled, disassembled and transported; and which is suitable to withstand inclement weather, harsh environments, heavy foot traffic, and is resilient when exposed to harsh cleaning chemicals. This modular decking should also provide lateral support, comfort, and reduction of fatigue during walking or standing by users of the tile.
It is therefore desirable that a multi-configurable modular decking system be provided which overcomes these difficulties.